Where were we?
by wildchild911
Summary: spirit catches soul and maka in one awkward situation, n'ough said ;3


Soul's tongue glided over Maka's collar bone, leaving a clear trail of saliva behind. He started back up her neck sucking and nipping on her pulse point.

"S-soul, soul s-stop w-we have to st-study" her mind was swimming in ecstasy and her will to stop was nearly gone, despite being clad in only her panties. The boy above her smirked, planning what he was going to do to her, He didn't care if his dick was going to break in the process.

"No way, this is long overdue" His teeth ravaged her neck, leaving behind small bite marks; claiming his owner ship over her. Maka whimpered, as his hands made their way to her pant line. She had to agree with him though, this really was long overdue. She abruptly sat up having her knees straddling him, tugging at his faded jeans and belt. Soul's smirk bloomed into a wicked grin.

"A little excited are we?" Maka pouted damn she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. The 17 year old male marveled at the bundle of cuteness sitting on his lap. Deciding that the silence was too much, Soul slammed his mouth onto Maka's; wanting to continue. He sat up again undoing his belt, Maka whimpered pitifully at the loss of warmth then moaned as their lips connected again. Soon his fingers hooked onto the hem of her panties, Soul's hands were twitching in anticipation. The new death scythe gazed down at his lover, asking her one more time if this was really O.k. Maka nodded and kissed him with a searing passion. Suddenly the weapon's door was swung wide open (despite being locked) only to reveal the one and only Spirit Albarn.

"MAKA!! PAPA HAS COME TO-"the death scythe stopped mid sentence, seeing his only daughter lying on her weapon's bed in only her panties, with soul's hands hooked around the hem of the lacy undergarment, along with him being on top of her . Soul broke the kiss and cursed.

"shit" Maka blushed considerably, trying to cover her now developed chest. The father only saw red. Spirit approached the young couple, now sitting up, and came within inches of soul's face.

"papa-" Maka tried to reason with her father (and grab any weapon she had to defend her boyfriend) as said man quietly and menacingly informed the new death weapon that he had 6 seconds to run. Soul paled and dogged a swing from spirits arm (which had turned into a blade) soul burst through the door of the apartment into the hall way

" DAMMIT OLD MAN YOUR CRAZY, THAT WASN"T 6 SECONDS BY THE WAY!!!"

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE BOY YOUR SOO GONNA DIE!!!!!! " Soul was half way down the hall before he was stopped by an older woman who stood between him and his soon to be murderer.

"I'm going to skin you alive you horny little punk, Have kniges heal you, then do it to you again!!"

The woman was ignored despite her constant glares at spirit.

"Say's the man who can't keep his dick in his pants!!"

"You dared to try deflowering my baby girl, your begging for a looooonnnnggg over due ass whoppin boy-"

"She's a grown girl for shinigami's sake! She can take care of her-"

Finally the women had, had enough of playing third party.

" ENOUGH!!" both men twitched from the loud interruption. _Holy crap that was loud_

"Spirit, that is quite enough" The young women had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and deep purple eye's. Soul remembered a picture Maka showed him about 3 weeks back.

"Kami?" spirit was absolutely speechless, then he was back to normal.

"KAMI, MY LOVE, HOW I'VE MISSED YO-"

_WHAM!_ If being normal, you mean in definition of a crazed 5 year old stuck in a 30 year old man's body, then yes normal it is.

Soul snickered as Kami's foot collided with her ex- husbands jaw, He could begin to like this woman.

" Papa!!" Maka came rushing out clad in ahem _only_ soul's tee-shirt, which caught said man's attention.

"Maka go back inside the apartment!" spirit ordered the next move wasn't a huge surprise

"maka chop!" Spirit crouched nursing his two new wounds, as mother and daughter smiled at each other. Maka glared daggers back at her father.

"YOU LOCKED ME INSIDE THE APARTMENT WHY WOULD I?!!"

Soul stared "Wait he locked you inside the- why aren't you freaking out?"

Maka glanced at soul."Mama's been in town so we've been together for the past couple days, that's why." Soul ahh'ed remembering Maka saying something about seeing someone, kissing her goodbye, then falling asleep on the couch waiting for her to return.

"the brat can't even remember where his girlfriend's going when she leaves the house"

"I probably know her more that you do, you useless, horny, stupid excuse for a parent" both were radiating a I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-you! Aura, If the girl's don't intervene there will be a legit fight to the death.

Kami sweat dropped

"soul-kun, don't, you're just adding oil to the-"

"what did you just say?!"

"-flame" Both mother and daughter face palmed, Kami then grabbed spirit by the ear.

"Now Spirit, you leave Maka-chan and soul-kun alone, our daughter isn't a child anymore, she can take care of herself, oh and soul; be gentile with her please." Saying he liked Kami was an understatement, he loved that woman now. Kami started dragging her ex- husband away as he started mumbling that his daughter's purity would be lost for all eternity.

Soul looked back at Maka, who was breathing a sigh of relief. In till she noticed Soul's stare. Little read flares were going off, something wasn't right.

"Soul, what are you doing?" the boy approached, slowly stalking toward his _**prey.**_ Soul folded has hands together, like he was about to devour his favorite meal. A thin line of drool formed on his chin as Maka slowly moved backwards towards their home.

_Oh . . . This can't be good_

"Don't even think about it!" Maka went white.

"itadakimasu!" Soul lunged. Maka screamed and sprinted, as fast as her legs would let her, into the apartment. The poor girl turned into the first room that she saw, only to find that it was her dear old partners

" oh no"

"ooohhh yes" She turned only to see him slam the door and flip the lock again, his sharp teeth gleaming. Soul licked his lips in anticipation. THeir was no way she would ber able to escape.

"_Now where were we?" _


End file.
